Indra Ōtsutsuki
Summary Indra Ōtsutsuki‎ (大筒木インドラ, ‎Ōtsutsuki Indora) was the elder son of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and the ancestor of the Uchiha Clan. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Indra Ōtsutsuki‎ (Ancestor of the Uchiha Clan) Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Elder Son of Hagoromo, Progenitor of the Uchiha Clan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Lightning Manipulation, Chakra Manipulation, Aura, Precognition and Power Mimicry (Via Sharingan), Enhanced Senses, Summoning, Kenjutsu Expert, Ninjutsu Master. Attack Potency: Unknown (Was stated to have been born with the eyes of his father and to have inherited all of his powerful chakra and spiritual energy) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class T with Perfect Susano'o Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Extremely high (Possesses chakra comparable to the Bijuus as Madara Uchiha did as well as chakra comparable to Six Paths Sage Mode) Range: Tens of meters with Susanoo Standard Equipment: He wields a katana Intelligence: Very high (Born with his father's talent) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Raiton (Lightning Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness * Sharingan: (Mirror Wheel Eye): The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorize almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. ** Sharingan Genjutsu: Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. * Mangekyō Sharingan: (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): An advanced form of the Sharingan that is acquired through the trauma experienced from the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. Over time, use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the Mangekyō of another Uchiha clan member can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Not only does this process permanently restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person even greater power. ** Mangekyō Sharingan: Susanoo: The third ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan after awakening the abilities in both eyes. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. Susanoo is formed through the materialization of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users. Gallery Indra naruto image2.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Unknown Tier